


our wills are ours (to make them thine)

by pickledragon



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Heavy Petting, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, idk man i woke up and half of it was written already, not am archives compliant, this may be a mess but its at least a smutty one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledragon/pseuds/pickledragon
Summary: Ellie shoves her against the wall, hard; their kiss deepens and Joan’s heart threatens to beat out of her chest.“Ellie,” Joan pants, “We can’t do this. We shouldn’t.”She pulls her mouth away but presses her body tight to Joan’s, trapping her. “Oh I know we shouldn’t. I’m just tired of waiting for you to make the first move."
Relationships: Joan Bright/Ellie Wadsworth
Kudos: 10





	our wills are ours (to make them thine)

**Author's Note:**

> title from in memoriam a. h. h. by tennyson
> 
> This fic takes place when Joan and Ellie were still working together and on good terms. This also means Joan is still unaware of the true intentions and nature of the AM, so if that's a dealbreaker for you, feel free to opt out if ya need to.

Joan somehow knows this will not end well as she steps into Ellie’s office to deliver the daily report. It’s not so much trepidation as curiosity that hangs in the air as the door creaks open. 

Ellie looks up from her computer. “Hello Joan, absolutely excellent to see you.” Joan stops short for a moment, just looking at her. Drinking the most brilliant woman she’s ever known in, and then bringing herself back to reality.

“And you too Ellie,” Joan responds, placing the report onto her desk. “How’s it going? We’re scheduled to do the annual intake reviews today, right?” She smiles at Ellie and goes to the extra desk in the room and pulls a chair over to her. They usually spend at least a couple hours or so after she turns in the reports with the intent to converse about the state of their research, or about the AM’s general progress. Sometimes they even manage to do that, instead of going off topic and discussing everything under the sun.

Ellie’s eyes linger on Joan for a long time as she pulls the chair near to Ellie. She returns her smile with a rare wink. “I’m doing quite well, Dr. Bright, thank you for asking. We are indeed booked in… two hours to review the level one practitioners. Plenty of time to look at intake records and prepare.”

“Prepare? It’s a routine inspection.” Joan knows she should be taking it a little more seriously, but this close to Ellie, her logic seems to fly out the window. She just wants to spend a little more time with her, hearing her perspective and her thoughts.

“Well…” Ellie considers, “You _do_ have a point. Between your intellect and my management, it shouldn’t take more than thirty minutes to coordinate. Leaves us more time to do… other things.”

Ellie seems to devour Joan with her gaze and Joan finds herself doing the same in return. Ellie’s sharp grey pantsuit makes her all attractive angles and complements the scarf around her hair. Her face is made up perfectly, and she’s leaning slightly forward, just enough to show the top of her cleavage underneath her blouse.

She can suddenly see, with crystal clarity, where this is going, and it’s nowhere good. “Ellie—” she starts and is cut off by her hand on her cheek.

“Dr. Bright, you’re absolutely beautiful.”

“And you’re not?” Joan throws the words back quickly, like saying them slower would make them less true. She has the strongest instinct to hug her, kiss her, fuck her, something, god anything. Joan settles for a kiss, a quick peck on the cheek, and it feels like the culmination of something they’ve been evading for months and years. Ellie’s eyes are wide when she pulls away and Joan can’t stop herself, she pulls their lips together.

Ellie responds with more fervor than Joan could have predicted and rises up from her desk. They part for a second, enough for Ellie to pull Joan around the desk. She shoves her against the wall, hard; their kiss deepens and Joan’s heart threatens to beat out of her chest.

“Ellie,” Joan pants, “We can’t do this. We shouldn’t.”

Ellie pulls her mouth away but presses her body tight to Joan’s, trapping her. “Oh I know we shouldn’t. I’m just tired of waiting for you to make the first move. I know you want this as much as I do.

“Well,” Joan struggles to get the words out, Ellie looking down at her with pupils blown and a small smirk on her face. It’s almost enough to make her give in, then and there. “Yes, I do, but this can’t be the best time.”

“Joan, if I wait a single moment longer, I’ll take you during the inspection, in front of everyone.”

She absolutely refuses to admit that sounds incredibly hot. She sighs, but she can’t put any feeling into it. “As long as it spares the poor eyes of our co-workers, Ellie, I guess we can—” Joan eyes Ellie, “Do as you please.”

As soon as she gives the word, Ellie eyes the unused desk across the room and pulls Joan towards it. She forces her down on the desk and the wood is cold through her thin button down. Joan shivers uncontrollably, whether from chill, arousal or a combination of the two, she can’t tell.

“Well enough of that,” Ellie declares, starting to unbutton her thin shirt. Joan catches her hand as she starts on the first button and manages to press a kiss to it before it’s quickly flung away as Ellie works her way lower, revealing Joan’s nude bra. She gets a quick jolt of satisfaction as Ellie places her hand to Joan’s lips for a repeat kiss. Ellie adjusts Joan on the table and presses her hips to Joan’s, effectively locking her in place. She takes her fingers and runs them across her nipple, feeling it already hard. “That’s good, very good.”

You’ve been working so hard lately, Joan. You deserve something nice,” and Joan can’t bring herself to say anything. Ellie pinches her and Joan inhales sharply. Before she can recover, Ellie’s laying a kiss to her nipple and sucking gently. Joan can’t help the moan that escapes her. She’s shaking even harder now, and every time Ellie’s tongue runs across her nipple, she can barely handle it.

“You’re embarrassingly easy, Joan. But all the better for me.” She takes her mouth away from Joan’s breast and somehow, it’s worse than the contact. Joan, despite herself, throws a pleading look Ellie’s way. 

“Don’t you worry, we’re not stopping there.” Ellie brings her in for another kiss and runs her tongue across her teeth. “Let’s move south, shall we?” She gets up off of Joan and the physical loss of her, her body, her touch is almost unbearable and Joan wants to object, to reciprocate, but she can’t bring herself to move at all.

Joan’s whole body feels weak and she struggles in vain to resist. “Ellie,” she tries to protest, “I haven’t done anything for you yet.”

“Oh Joan,” Ellie grins, “Today is all for you and you alone. You can make it up to me on a future date.” Joan trembles at the thought of a repeat experience, even though they’re barely through. 

Ellie moves the other desk in the room beside where Joan lies prone and hops onto it with more grace than should be possible. “Now, Dr. Bright. Be a dear and get the rest of that off, now.” She scrambles to obey and before she knows it, her skirt is already off and on the floor.

Despite all her efforts, Joan feels a thrill when Ellie brushes her hand across her thighs. She and Owen have been talking, but they’re still solidly in the friend zone. She hasn’t done anything like this in such a lengthy time. And now—well, it doesn’t really matter when Ellie is working her way closer to the middle of her legs, because this is definitely everything she’s been craving for far too long.

Ellie starts in. First, she traces the outside of her clit through the underwear and Joan’s embarrassed to admit how wet she is. Ellie presses once, a quick tap and Joan almost convulses from the relief. “Need me to go under, Joan? Or would you like me to make you come from here?”

“Under,” Joan manages to stutter out through her arousal. “Under, god please Ellie.”

Ellie smiles and moves her hand under Joan’s sensible silk underwear. Underneath, she’s ready and amazing and beautiful. She continues rubbing Joan’s clit, ignoring the pleas to go lower. Only once they’ve ceased does she move her rotations to her vagina. She takes two fingers and dips them in and out, rubbing the entire area, driving Joan to sharp cries. Joan hopes no one will hear them.

Before she knows it, Ellie’s entered and it goes so smoothly it’s a jolt when hot waves of pleasure start travelling up into Joan’s entire being, like Ellie has a direct pipeline to Joan’s brain. Her hips rock back and forth with each tiny movement, and at the peak where she feels as if she might come, Ellie stops abruptly.

Joan keens, a small wail that people certainly must be hearing offices over. But Ellie doesn’t care. Joan’s lying there on the table, soaked and entirely at her mercy, and Ellie repositions herself. She tsks. “Patience is a virtue, Joan. Or did no one ever tell you?” She moves herself to a good angle and goes in with her tongue.

Ellie is careful to bring Joan as close as she can to orgasm without actually doing it. She runs her tongue across her clit and vagina, each swipe a new burst of passion. Joan is limp under her, but obviously enjoying it, spasming with pleasure each time she hits a particularly sensitive spot. She takes her tongue and moves it in a circular motion, quick as she can and with a cry, Joan finally comes. Ellie loves every second, seeing Joan finally relax in boneless pleasure.

With a final swipe as she removes herself, Ellie lays herself on the bed next to Joan, as satisfied as she is. They both stay there, panting slightly, the warm glow of sex keeping a pair of ridiculous smiles on their faces.

“How long has it been?” Joan asks, but there’s no urgency to her question.

“About an hour.” 

Joan snorts, a genuine laugh that Ellie vows to treasure. “I told you we’d have enough time.”

Ellie smiles in return and curls into Joan’s side. “Why did I ever doubt you.”

“No idea,” Joan retorts cheekily, and Ellie pulls her in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> learningthomas.tumblr.com


End file.
